Conflict in Konohagakure
Imai Haimura infiltrated Konohagakure in order to obtain information on the village, unbeknownst to her she has been seen by the Jounin Commander, and another insidious shinonobi. Imai Haimura would set down. A solo mission, her first under a new banner. Kirigakure had been established, and the Imai had joined hands. It was a desperate move, as the village's power had completely overshadowed the former clan based system. Now that this new system had achieved power, Kirigakure had discovered sisters. The nearest and possibly most disadvantageous in the new system. As such, Haimura would find herself standing on one of the nearby trees. She was going alone, this time, as she was going to be leading a new team soon. It was her trial as a Kirigakure shinobi, to prove the Imai had a reason to exist still, even when the elders had snubbed the Mizukage. Her body would fall from the tree, as she let the light of her eyes fall on someone. It would be a quiet and painless, probably. Pushing the merchant off to the side, and claiming a spare apron from the cart, Haimura entered the village. She would enter, smiling sweetly, her eyes closed as she nodded to the guards. Once inside, Haimura and the cart, which had apparently been a baker's, would vanish down a side street, with the young Jounin biting into a frosted roll and keeping on the lower roof tops. She would occasionally let a small recorder slip from her right sleeve, clicking as film was processed. Yoru Ganta looks up towards the stranger in the leaf village "Well, hello there." he mutters softly, Yoru bends his knees and throws himself in the air spinning elegantly and landing on the tree in front of her. His hazel eyes glance her over, she seemed very young and very pretty, perhaps she was a child if she wasn't she could certainly pass as one "I like your sash, purple is defiantly your colour." It has a kiri symbol pressed in to it, there wasn't a relationship established between the two villages yet but the young woman was trespassing, he wouldn't be lenient he placed his index finger through the fringe of his red hair pushing it away from his eyes "Oh, where are my manners." He rotated his arm and gave a small bow. "I am Yoru Ganta, and you are?" he looked at her closed eyelids waiting for her to open them. Imai Haimura would open her eyes quickly enough, but given the nature of her assignment, she have about ten minutes before she would be in over here eyes. A brilliant glow of light would flow over her eyes as she opened them, and the man receiving would gain an instant, massive burst of light into his own, as the chakra whirled through him, and he would feel his body give way. Shi ni Guruguru, one of Haimura's signiture techniques, the ability to quickly disable any target without a word or sign. All it requried was eye contact, and the Rimengan. Her now unleashed dojutsu would send the chakra, as Haimura herself jumped away. She needed a full survey of the village, and with this man now wounded and detached from her body, she was certain pursuit would come soon. Haimura's eyes remained with that powerful light, as she flew off to the high rooftops, working to capture all she could with her recorder before she was forced out. Yoru Ganta looks deep in to the strange eyes, he was entraced by them the had never seen anything like them before, a beam of light would shine in to his eyes bright chakra swirled around him he felt his body give way, his legs swung up from under him. Yoru fell off the tree plummeting to the water below, attempting to move his hand seemed impossible as he tried to desperately clutch the branches to save himself, he simply couldn’t function properly the dark water swallowed him in to the deep reserves he gasped loudly as he tried to breath. Yoru knew he had to concentrate if he wanted to survive, a warm sensation poured through him as chakra engulfed the tenketsu. By using the Suichuu jutsu he allowed himself to breath underwater, attempting to kick himself up away from the water he threw his limbs around vigorously. Imai Haimura smirked as the jounin looked about to drown. Leaping off with her task complete, she would leap off from the low lying tree and onto higher buildings. Her eyes coontinued to glow, concern now fueling her. She wasn't certain how organized Konohagkure was, but it was reasonable to assume they had been alerted in some way. Taking her final shot from the film roll, Haimura sighed, staring at the Hokage's building and sitting on the roof's edge. She was too far away to activate the Twin Dragons Seal , and that meant she had to get out of the country on her own. It was a bothersome thing, but she had no other options. Finishing the roll she'd stolen she'd lay back, thinking about an escape plan. Yoru Ganta felt the pressure of the water bursting through him, he had being under to long his eyes felt as though they were going to burst from then their sockets. The membrane of his ear drum burst from the pressure of the water, Yoru winced a little from the small amount of pain, it was more annoyance than pain. His jaw clamped down as he gritted his teeth and tensed up his muscles, the veins were popping out of his arms he yelled angrily under the water releasing himself from the strange technique. Yoru slowly swam up from the water focusing chakra towards his feet and walking on the water as though it was glass, his nostrils flared as he glanced around looking for the young girl. “There she is.” He muttered to himself catching a glimpse of her, he pushed hard off water throwing himself in the air and landing on the large wall encaging konoha. Yoru ran along it as quickly and as silently as he could, perhaps the girl had thought he had drowned in the water giving Yoru the advantage of surprise he clasped his hands together performing handseals at a rapid rate focusing chakra through himself. “Yoarashi.” He muttered plainly, the clouds above Konoha would turn a somber black, the storm would appear natural and shouldn’t give them young lady any suspicion, Yoru would begin forming handseals once again when a thunderbolt hit behind where the girl was sitting, using Stepping Storm Yoru would appear behind her in an instant. “Reiza Tojiru.” He yelled loudly as a halo of light forms in his hand then ten lazer beams of storm would attempt to wrap around the girl, they would do small amounts of damage and bind the girl. Imai Haimura would stare up into the sky, curiosity taking her a bit as she watched the storm form. Biting her lip a bit, the girl would sit up and examine the properties of the strange thing. "Chakra..." Then the flaash, it had almost struck her, too dangerous, too quick. She'd been getting lax. Her body whirled around just in time to see the last seal, but not judge the technique, as she found electricity wrapping around her.It stun a bit, but she couldn't allow this level of technique to defeat her. Haimura's body would vanish, as the rings would find themselves electrocuting snow. The form of the younger shinobi would appear to the right of Yoru, having moved about a meter, as her body had sunk into a stance, twirling about to his back as a hand pulled back, to tug at the chakra of the jounin and force his right arm back. Once behind, she would then pull at the man's left arm, to pull it back as well, before spinning the aura to try and bind the man's arms with his own chakra. Mitsuko would come into sight of the clash, the use of the storm release more then drawing the attention of Mitsuko as she walked through the streets of Konoha in the shadow of a simple trader, looking up towards the rooftops she would slowly make her way up. The traders body was slow, incompetent and flawed, to the point that it made scaling a simple building difficult from the shadow however she would soon find herself up in view of the action, standing with a somewhat zombie like appearance, the shadow radiating toxic chakra for those with the capability to see it as she watched. Yoru Ganta a grin poured across Yoru’s face displaying his sparkling white teeth, as the young girl was bound by his jutsu, his eyes widened as she disappeared “Ah, how interesting she can move as quick as me.” A small chuckle escaped his lips. “This will be fun.” He gritted his teeth as the young girl grabbed his arm, a bolt of lightning would strike down towards the girl in the exact postion she was stood, in that instant Yoru had reappeared, he pushed hard off the ground making distance between them Yoru wasn’t a close range fighter he fought much better from a long distance. Yoru paused for a moment looking at the trader. “Please stay back, this could be dangerous!” He yelled loudly towards the traders direction, Yoru was rather naive and felt no suspicion towards the stranger, he just had an urge to protect them he clasped his hands together performing a flurry of handseals this was his chance to attack the Mist intruder but he wasted this opportunity to protect the trader. “Raiunkoha!” He yelled loudly as a black cloud poured from Yoru’s hand towards the stranger circling around them, the cloud was then engulfed in electricity it wasn’t a trap it was a barrier stopping any incoming attacks, it would be draining on Yoru’s chakra to keep this jutsu up constantly but he had to do it. Any jutsu that came in contact with the cloud would be instantly absorbed. “Please be careful not to touch that cloud!” He yelled to the stranger. Imai Haimura would gasp as she found electricity running back to her. Snow would once again form as the lightning ran through it, and the man escaped her ability. However, all was not lost. A respite from the intensity was much appreciated, and with a new player she had issues. Reinforcements most likely, but that profane chakra was almost suffocating. That Konoha had people like this was dangerous, even to the superior Kirigakure. The girl would pant a moment before raising her head, seeing the barrier, but also watching her opponent. He had attacked from close range, but lacked sustain. That narrowed his style down a bit, but not by much. Haimura would spend her time for now, simply staring at the Jounin, not moving a muscle, considering every possible outcome of the next ten seconds. One way or another something critical was about to happen. Mitsuko would remain still before giving a slight limp as the techniques unfolded, the trader would simply smile, his body seemed strained from the climb to the roof and its ability to stand was fading as the elder trader was losing his usefulness. "Those are interesting techniques" A sly snakey like voice would shudder from the traders lips as he steadily dropped to hes knees, the chakra controlling his actions was also slowly killing him, his own chakra circulatory system was locking up clocking with poison as the dark, slick raven haired girl would be forced to ascend from the shadow of the man, revealing herself almost unwillingly for the lack of sustain the simple trader had to her Chakra. Her eyes would open as she gazed at the two, the Sharingan active, it was always active. She would simply stare at the others somewhat casually. Placing her fan down before her she would simply look to continue watching, albeit she knew that the two involved would be offset by her arrival and she was keen to identify the unique eyes she had seen glowing from below. Yoru Ganta glared at the girl from Kiri. “Now, Ive introduced myself already I wouldn’t mind knowing your name.” He yelled loudly towards the young girl, Yoru dropped himself down and began running towards the stranger, he pulled a kunai from his pouch readying himself to protect her. “This kunoichi is dangerous, Ill try to protect you to the best of my abilities!” Yoru was a little too courageous and noble for his own good sometimes, he had put himself in a weaker position over the battle to protect this bystander, Yoru paused in his tracks as the man fell to his knees. “No!” He screamed loudly, the strange woman appeared from the shadow of the trader, Yoru wasn’t sure what was going on but he felt uneasy about this woman, a stern look poured across his face. He clapped his hands together as the barrier was released he had no urge to protect this woman, she reeked of evil a lightning bolt struck the middle of the battlefield, he instantly teleported between the two women. Imai Haimura would stare between the pair, but only for a moment as she would bring her hands up to her chest and begin to concentrate. She didn't have time to be wasting on things like this, and her mission was already complete. Haimura would expel a breath of air, as the others would see it being quite visible, as the temperature had dropped radically. Hand seals would flurry as the girl seemed to expel a massive amount of chakra, and snow would begin to fall, slightly at first, but then much more heavily, as the rooftops around them and the streets below would begin to cover with the heavy layer of white. Her body wouldn't move, simply becoming submerged slowly within the growing snow. "You have a very simple option. A murderer exists here. Her priority is greater than mine. Through diplomacy, you can gain a great deal, my name is one of them, but it is pointless to give you my name if you are about to die. If you continue trying for me, that is the only result. I suggest you choose if this is the path you would like to take." Mitsuko would watch the chakra forming and the girls hands as they came to make the snow release intricately generating snow to fall from the sky and begin to layer thickly the roof top and ground below as she watched. The air and its temperature became colder as she continued to approach slowly the words of the girl not falling on deaf ears as her lips curled darkly to a smile. The moment the Konoha Jounin would jump out before her to separate the two she would simply raise her hand towards the commanders face. Her body would remain sharp as she looked toward the Imai girl with a darkened grin. '"Correct, there is. And you both will join the many more that will die in my wake."' She hissed darkly lunging sharply with almost light-like reflex as she lurched swiftly to the Imai girl before Yoru could even react but the Imai girl would appear to be too fast, a plume of snow falling around the area Mitsuko would land, turning sharply to face the location she herself had just been as the snow would continue to fall, staring back at her previous location, looking almost irritatingly in the direction of the Imai girl standing in her prior location. Mitsuko however would merely smile at the Imai girl, having not moved a single step, careful to avoid her eyes as she would her own as she glanced her over. "You assume only that the blind can see like gifted eyes. I believe 'we' might both be more interested in seeing the fruit of this foreign power." she would chuckle, her words blind to Yoru. Yoru Ganta looked up at the darken sky, he felt cold splashes of rain hit his face from the dark clouds water his rain from his cloud began to turn in to cold snow, the beautiful flakes dropped from the sky a small chuckle escaped his lips his gaze turned to the stranger as she began to speak, her voice seemed that of a young girl, matching her appearance. "Is she a child?" He thought to himself. "You certainly wo...." His was interupeted as the woman darted towards the young girl, they had swapped postions his eyes widened in shock. "How, did you both move so fast?" He stepped back a moment almost slipping on the snow, Yoru was fast himself but he had never seen anything that quick, he shook his head he knew he'd have to try and stop them both he began to focus chakra through him he felt a warm sensation pour through him, he clasped his hands together and began weaving handseals. His hands were placed out infront of him a blue glowing halo poured around his finger tips "Reiza Sakasu!" He screamed loudly, as ten laser beams made of storm release shot from the halo five towards the Imai girl and five to the stranger they soared through the air moving rapidly and changing there position coming from different directions Imai Haimura frowned as she saw the chakra between both of her opponents, and her half submerged body was now the target of something fairly dangerous. Her teeth grit inside her mouth as she felt a tearing sensation, and she a her chakra would change in nature. As she braced for the pain, the Sharingan would visibly see a green chakra expelling about her, as her first two gates would open in unison, and her eyes would narrow at her opponents. The snow would fly away from her as she moved, and her body would almost seem to move as quickly as when she was actually teleporting. Her small boddy was flunger forward as she braced her hands in front of herself, and the electricity would smash into her forearms as she simply ran forward, ignoring the increasing wounds upon her arms. The second gate's opening increasing her resilience towards such things as well. Haimura would bullrush at the Konoha jounin as she would suddenly make a single twirl her body spinning to his right as her fingers tapped at his side, pushing his chakra towards himself and making a rather heft blow at the kidney from the force of the weave, before ducking low as her leg swept under, and her body bounced up mid sweep to force the man to react in as many unusual ways as possible. Her body would spin once while it was in the air, to land a kick at his face, before vanishing into snow, and mirroring her previous action as she appeared at his left side now, to land a spinning kick at his side. All this was done without a word, as the concentration required to manage it was well beyond what Haimura was normally willing to invest. She was no master of the gates, and they were breaking her, quickly. Mitsuko would smirk as the man began making hand seals, her eyes glancing slowly toward him she could see through them, the chakra building it was going to create a negative outcome. Her attention would swiftly be taken however by the other girls, her chakra changing as she would begin her rush she would make use of this advance, her hands sharply coming together as she herself would sink through the ground to come to be standing upside down on the concrete roof of the building, her hand still performing seals as a few meters away a shadow like form would group into that of herself once more. Attracting the attack of the lasers as it was pierced with all five shots, slowly regenerating and reforming the holes gaping in its body with a thick poisonous fog like repair. To Yoru, he would see both of them immediately dissapear with the same technique. A mound of snow would fall on the ground were the Imai girl had been Mitsuko only for her to reappear a few meters away seemingly not as accurately as Haimura who had powered up so suddenly and rushed at him as the Imai girl appeared to be perforated by lasers. Yoru Ganta his gaze turned to the rogue ninja, green chakra was pouring from her skin & her pignment was turning a reddish colour the skin ripping away from her body. "What on earth." He dropped down in an almost defensive stance, he moved his body just avoiding the punch to the kidney, he jumped up and landed very quickly avoiding the sweep then threw his arms infront of his face letting her legs kick his arms it still hurt but it was better than taking a blow to the face. He yelped as he was kicked in the side, he fell through the air slamming to the ground he looked up at the rogue ninja but now it was the Kiri girl who had the green chakra. "What is going on?!" He yelled loudly, he stood up glaring at the rogue ninja who had changed positions once again. Yoru winced in pain, he pulled off his flak jacket exposing his upper body to the cold air he moved his finger tips across his ribs there were defiantly broke, bruising had appeared almost immediately. "What are you both doing in my village?" He bellowed aggressively, Yoru was panting loudly, his chest was heaving in and out, he winced every time he breathed. He began to focus chakra through his system once again, he felt a warm sensation pour through him, he clasped his hands together waving a rapid sequence of handseals. "Reiza Senbon Rendan!" He extended his hands out, ten senbon made from storm release shot from his finger tips, they worked like homing missiles five towards the Kiri ninja and five to the rogue ninja, the soared through the air weaving and moving position, they would pierce almost anything they came in contact with he only needed one to hit someone in the right place for it to cause fatal damage. Imai Haimura would simply stand her ground as she felt her body tear that much more from the intensity of the Celestial Gates. Her Rimengan would glow with power as she girl smirked, and the electricity would come at her again. At first it would look to pierce her, before splitting off in an instant, the glow of her dojutsu seeming a shade brighter, as the bolts would, sear through the building they were standing on, and Haimura would begin to rapidly make use of hand seals. The snow that she had created would suddenly rise up without warning, as it flew into the sky, and grew, before smashing down into the building, crushing anything movable around it, and sending a massive blanket of snow to completely consume the large location. Haimuira's body would vanish into snow again as she appeared on the ledge, leaping off and away, as she used the full speed of her second gate to try and force herself away. Mitsuko would smirk sharply watching her Genjutsu fade from the saftey of being upside down on the ceiling of the room below them. Her clone standing there present it would clap slowly with an obnoxious tone to her voice, "I was expecting more, I suppose I'm really going to have to get involved aren't I?" she would sigh, walking steadily towards Yoru as the senbon would strike her, ripping holes in her body that would instantly begin to reform. "It should be obvious what a competing ninja village would want with your village. To burn it to the ground of course". Mitsuko would grunt seeing the huge amount of chakra from the girl and the forming attack as the large blanket of snow would avalaunch down on the building, rapidly she would drop from the ceiling kick off from the nearest wall and bullet rapidly from the balcony below to avoid the incoming avalanche. Thankfully she had more time to avoid it due to the sharingan she had seen it before it had struck and was able to gain a head start on the destructive technique. 'Interesting." She would mutter to her mind at this 'snow release' in action. Unfortunately less can be said for her clone that was trapped beneath. Yoru Ganta watched the senbon strike through the rogue ninja, he smirked as he knew a hit like that would of punctured her vital organs, then the holes begin to heal up, his eyes widened and his nostirls flared. "For fuck sake!" He screamed angrily, this woman had a strange healing technique or was a clone, he smirked a little. "You could certainly try to burn it." A sense of panic fell over Yoru, he knew if he died right now he couldn't share the information of these two strangers they were a threat to his village, he had to survive he began focusing chakra towards his hand he felt a warm sensation pour through him, he weaved handseals for a third time the snow beneath him begin to rise. "Fuck." He pushed hard off the ground throwing himself backwards in the air, he watched the mist ninja running away "You won't get away that easily!" He yelled loudly, a large lightning bolt hit in front of the Kiri ninja in that instance he was stood directly in front of her "Chuuten!" He screamed loudly as a humongous beam of storm release shot from his hands, the force from it alone began pushing Yoru back he hoped this would be enough. Imai Haimura would cry out as the massive bolt of lightning flew at her. Her forward motion couldn't be changed, and she was almost where she needed tooo be. The massive display was certain to attract village defenses as well, and she certainly couldn't afford that. Her enhanced body would feel electricity run through it, as she tried to brace herself a moment, before she would fall out of the sky, smashing into a rooftop... before snow would coat it, and she would vanish. Her body only had a single meter alone to jump like that, but that was enough to get into the home below. Her charred body would continue running, smashing through a window as her stamina, chakra, and physical injuries had gone from moderate to severe with a single bolt of electricity. Hoping to have escaped the Jounin's sight by traveling at mid level, she'd beeline for the nearest wall of Konoha. Mitsuko would come to skid around as she turned gazing upward watching the huge bolt of electricity take place watching the weaving of hand seals before hand would make her smirk her eyes rapidly rotating as she watched the ninja's falling decent from the ground her hands would rapidly form the exact same seals as he would make his decent to the ground/roof of the building in wake of the fleeing Imai girl. Her hands finally connect she would lick slowly over her lips with a darkening grin. "This looks useful... Chuuten..?" A dark laugh would escape her lips as she fired an exact copy directly toward the back of the Konoha ninja. Her eyes wheeling as the glint of lightning flickered in her eyes as it left her hands. Yoru Ganta grinned as the large force hit against the woman, this was one of Yoru's strongest storm release attacks she would be feeling that in the morning. Yoru's eyes widened in shock as his own jutsu came heading towards him, he didn't have long to react he looked behind him as a lightning bolt fired thirty feet behind him giving him a little more time "Ogi Rankiryu!" He screamed loudly as a black cloud poured from his mouth it engulfed the entire battlefield, he began to absorb the jutsu coming towards him. "Do you think im stupid enough to get hit by a technique I invented?" He tilted his head back as an ominous laugh escaped from his lips, part of the black cloud poured in to Yoru's lips restoring his own chakra supplies with that of the Rogue Ninja. He glared at both the strangers in his village, he split the black storm in two lighting was licking the black cloud as it surged towards both of them as it edged closer to the mist ninja the green chakra around her began getting absorbed if either of them were to come in contact with the cloud it has the potential of causing a lot of damage. Imai Haimura would continue to run, as her gates would seal, and she cried out in pain. The black mist coming for her would soon envelop her, and the defenders of Konoha would find her soon, she had no choice. She wasn't entirely certain of the placement, and she barely had the chakra she'd need, but the girl closed her eyes as the storm would find itself consuming snow... with Haimura vanishing, and no reappearing. Her body was stretched along the limits of the Twin Dragon Seal, and she wasn't even entirely certain she had succeeded as she fell into the soft feeling of a woman's side, and closed her eyes, the Rimengan sealing as she sighed. Whatever her fate now, there was nothing she could do about it. For those who had been seeking her, they would become rather frustrated, as the girl had simply vanished for good this time. Mitsuko would look from side to side a little awkwardly, she wasn't in the best of places for the prolonging of this fight in this location for much longer as the imai girl had brough the entire building down much to the attention of everyone nearby and for that she wished her identity at least to remain a little more secret then it was likely be, but to leave the man alive would also be contradictory to the greater ideal. An awkward situation made itself aware to her as the black cloud was rapidly approaching her she would jump off the building being followed by the cloud with a smirk looking up at the man as she would sink down into the earth itself her skin darkening with the colour of the dirt a rather displeased expression on her face as the approach of nearby people could be felt rapidly coming closer. "Next time, perhaps Konoha Ninja." She would grunt distastefully as her body would become completely submerged within the earth going a fair depth down, her body changing for need of haste and rapidly leave the vicinity from within the ground itself. Yoru Ganta chuckled loudly, he watched the kiri ninja run away like a scared mouse being chased by a cat he shook his head as she vanished. "She's one ill have to watch, someone as fast as me is defiantly a threat." He turned his attention back to the rogue ninja, Yoru had figured out she was a uchiha as soon as she copied his ability, he watched he begin to disappear. "I think not!" He yelled loudly a lightning bolt hit the ground where she was, Yoru appeared there in an instant, but she had gone. "For god sake." He remembered he needed to go help the traveler, his eyes glanced around the area searching for the traveler he saw a hand through the snow he jumped off the rooftop landing in front of the traveler, he began throwing off the snow and there hwas, Yoru didn't need to check his pluse this man was obviously dead, he had being crushed by the snow, he had purple marking around his eyes he was a pale colour, Yoru knew the uchiha had done something funny and decided to keep the body. He crouched down on one knee, he pushed the travelers eyelids closing them "I'm sorry." He whispered gently, he pulled the traveler over his shoulder, he winced in agony as the weight pushed down on his ribs and slowly walked to the hospital.